<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Brothers know best by Winchestermoosegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706109">Big Brothers know best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestermoosegirl/pseuds/Winchestermoosegirl'>Winchestermoosegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Robin: Son of Batman (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne Feels, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchestermoosegirl/pseuds/Winchestermoosegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian has a secret older twin brother that no one knows about (he is also more violent than Damian himself, but loves him with all his heart) (Also no one knows Damian is depressed). Then turns out Batman had a son with Selina. He's super mean to Damian, blames him for everything, and beats him up. But when Damian's twin finds out, and Damian falls deeper into depression, things get ugly. And Damian's twin teaches him whom not to mess with.</p>
<p>Warnings: Bullying, depression.</p>
<p>Disclamer: Batman isn't mine</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne &amp; Everyone, Damian Wayne/Original Character(s), Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne one-shots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Brothers know best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>11 years ago:</p>
<p>MICHAEL'S POV</p>
<p>I just came back from an importaint mission, I was tired, hungry, and in a general bad mood. Then a certain cunt I'm supposed to call mother made me do extra training. Now because of that I am curretly sick with the flu. I hate my own mother, I hate my grandfather, I hate my sperm donor of a father that I haven't even meet. My life is a mess, I'm currently ten years old, my 'mother' is supposed to take care of me. But she told me to "take care of myself"... I think I hate her more now. Gosh, the one person I actually love is-</p>
<p>My thoughts were interrupted by a soft, familiar voice "Mikey?" asked Damian. The only person I care about... my baby brother.</p>
<p>He was carrying a plate with some soup I suspect he made, some tea which I am positive he also made, and a book.</p>
<p>He sat down on the edge of the bed I was resting on and asked "How are you feeling today, Mikey?" </p>
<p>"Not as awesome as usual, but not as bad" I lied, my Damian already had more training I had back when I was his age and he also had a lot of studies.</p>
<p>"I can tell you're lying" he said accusingly. Damn, he was GOOD.</p>
<p>"Sorry" </p>
<p>"It's okay, I know you're just worried that mother will punish me again." he said.</p>
<p>"How did you even get here? Mother made sure that I had to take care of myself."</p>
<p>"Ohh, yeah. She actually caght me three times before I had success in comming in".</p>
<p>That can't be good... "Where?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Where what?" asked Damian innocently.</p>
<p>"Damian your not the only one who's good at telling when someone is lying. I meant, where did she HURT you?" I asked angrily.</p>
<p>I wasn't angry at Damian, I was angry at Talia.</p>
<p>Damian looked at me and took off the eye patch he was wearing (he and his brother were forced to wear eye patches every day) to reveal a very bruised and hurt eye.</p>
<p>Talia hated our eyes, we both had sectoral heterohomia. One half blue eye, one half green eye. I never let her touch my eyes, but Damian was too soft.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry. I know it looks ugly!" cried Damian.</p>
<p>Damian was only five years old, and thinking of the fact that he's starting to develop very serious eye sight problems made me very sad.</p>
<p>I soothed him till he stopped crying. We hugged each other in silence for a few minutes when Damian asked THE question I hated hearing the most.</p>
<p>"Do you think father will save us from this?" I despised that question... the truth is that I hated HIM because if it worn't for him... Talia woun't tell us every fucking day that I should get better. No, be better so I can be with father.</p>
<p>Talia also said that only one of us will be able to meet father. I was the first one in line, but I can see that she might be thinking twice about that... I have become more violent than the whole League Of Assasins combined.</p>
<p>Way too agrassive for father... my own grandfather fears me. There is only one person who doesn't fear me and he's right next to me.</p>
<p>"No, you know why Damian?" I asked "No..."</p>
<p>"Because... he doesn't love killers" I said sadly. I wanted to break Damian's 'I will be saved by Father' dream. So he woun't be dissapointed with the results.</p>
<p>Damian looked like he wanted to cry, but then he... cracked a smile.</p>
<p>"Why are you smiling?" I asked him.</p>
<p>"Because, even if father doesn't love us, I know that... I have the best big brother in the world!" he declared.</p>
<p>That made me want to cry. </p>
<p>Damian then fed me and wanted to read me a book, but after half a page he started coughing. </p>
<p>I probably infected him... sorry Day ( Day is the nickname Michael gives Damian, because he is like the light of the day to Mike).</p>
<p>I told him to lie down next to me and sleep and as asked in a matter of seconds he was sleeping on my arm.</p>
<p>-----2 weeks later-----</p>
<p>It finally happened... mother took away the one thing I love away from me.</p>
<p>I was sent to another base, Damian was fine... but he was literaly restrained.</p>
<p>He wanted to come with me, but couldn't. </p>
<p>I wasn't going to meet father... I wasn't going to be the new Ra's... but most importanly my brother wasn't coming with me.</p>
<p>-----present-----</p>
<p>DAMIAN'S POV.</p>
<p>I was coming to the manor today to meet my half brother... Lucas Kyle. The son of Father and Catwoman.</p>
<p>I wish Michael was the one meeting father.</p>
<p>But even if Michael wasn't as agressive as before, (he could be though) he still hated father. And didn't even want father to know of his existance.</p>
<p>I miss my twin brother... we were born on the same date, different years though... But we do look exactly the same, he just looks a bit older than me.</p>
<p>Michael was right about one thing... he once told me that I would be practically blind by the age of 13... I'm 16 and I can't see without contact lenses or glasses.</p>
<p>I hide my eyes with color lenses too, no one knows I even need glasses.</p>
<p>I wanted to talk to Michael today about my self harm cuts... I was beginning to do them less. I think it's a combination of the feeling of family with the Titans and speaking with  Mike more often.</p>
<p>Mike, actually, made 9 friends in the new base he was in... </p>
<p>We pulled over to the manor... I could see the exitement in Dick's face.</p>
<p>The manor door opened to reveal a very annoyed looking Alfred.</p>
<p>"Good morning Master Dick" he greeted.</p>
<p>"Hey Alfred" he replied.</p>
<p>I noticed he looked more warmly at me, he smiled and greeted "Hello Master Damian"</p>
<p>"Good morning Alfred, is everything alright?" I asked the old man.</p>
<p>"Everything's peachy" he answered once again, annoyed.</p>
<p>Alfred guided us down the hall were I saw him... my future worst nightmare.</p>
<p>He had short black hair like mine, Kyle's pale skin, father's eyes... the ones I half have. He was two years older than me, but two years younger than Michael.</p>
<p>"Hi there" he waved.</p>
<p>I swear I saw in the back of my eye Alfred roll his eyes... he has never done that... even when I was younger and wasn't very nice to anyone.</p>
<p>I decided not to think about it much.</p>
<p>"Hi... you must be Lucas, right?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Yep, that's me alright... and you are?" </p>
<p>"Damian Wayne" </p>
<p>"Hi there I'm Dick Grayson, your older brother!" Dick declared.</p>
<p>Soon enough after that Dick dragged him into Dicklandia... the place everyone was taken so they would adore  Dick afterwards. (sarcasm)</p>
<p>I was texting Michael about Lucas. I could tell he was already kinda jealous, hell, I haven't said something positive about him and my brother already hates him.</p>
<p>I was keeping my phone hidden from the family because Michael doesn't want anyone knowing about him.</p>
<p>I have been trying to stay in places where no one is, but I could tell that wasn't going to happen.</p>
<p>Suddenly I saw Lucas trying to get a peak at my phone. </p>
<p>I imediately put it away and turned it off.</p>
<p>"Was that your girlfriend?" he asked.</p>
<p>"No, why would you think that?" </p>
<p>"Well I thought that because most normal teens actually want to hide their romantic relationships... but yet again your not normal."</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Well you were raised by assasins, your so anti-sociable that you have zero friends, you can't have a normal conversation with someone whithout killing them, no one loves you, I think your souless, your stupid butler is so useless that I think I might kill him by asking him to-"</p>
<p>Lucas never finished that sentence, I tried to contain myself, but I couldn't. When he started talking about Alfred, I lost it.</p>
<p>I punched him again, and again, and again until he was bleeding on the floor. I was breathing heavily on the floor on top in Lucas with bloody fists.</p>
<p>"HELP! HELP, GET THIS PSYCHOPATH OFF OF ME!" he suddenly yelled.</p>
<p>I quickly got off of him, but it didn't matter. Kyle, Father, Grayson, and Alfed were already standing there with wide eyes.</p>
<p>"HOW DARE YOU! YOU STUPID CRAZY ANIMAL?!" yelled Kyle.</p>
<p>I was honestly too in shock to process anything.</p>
<p>"What the HELL did you do Damian?!" screamed Dick.</p>
<p>Then I got a punch from Father.</p>
<p>I got multiple screams, punches, and shouts. Then they left being too preoccupied with that so called 'brother' of mine.</p>
<p>I was still sitting on the floor when Alfred came. The only one who didn't say anything.</p>
<p>He brought me to my room and began patching me up.</p>
<p>"I called Miss Starfire and told her about the situation. She and the rest of the TItans will come pick you up." he declared.</p>
<p>I just nodded my head unable to do anything else.</p>
<p>"I also wanted to Thank You. For standidng up for me." </p>
<p>"What?" is all I could manage.</p>
<p>"I heard the conversation. I feel happy that you stood up for me so thank you."</p>
<p>"No, Thank You Alfred, you have no idea how much better you made me feel".</p>
<p>I hugged him afterwards.</p>
<p>I packed my belongings and waited for Starfire.</p>
<p>Kori came 30 minutes later, after my goodbyes to Alfred I got into the car.</p>
<p>All the Titans were there Kori, Raven, Bettle, Logan, Kent, and Terra.</p>
<p>We drove in silence, at first. </p>
<p>"So Damian, Dude." started Garfield.</p>
<p>"What happened?" finished Bettle for Gar.</p>
<p>"I don't want to talk about it."</p>
<p>"Are you sure? I mean you're hands are still shaking" asked Terra.</p>
<p>"I'm fine" </p>
<p>"Well Damian, as your best friend, I tell you with all honesty... that you look horrible" said Raven.</p>
<p>"Damian, the way Alfred described it, it doesn't sound like something you would do..." commented Kori.</p>
<p>After much insisting I finally broke down and told them everything.</p>
<p>And when we got to the tower we all swallowed in a group hug by Kory.</p>
<p>The Titans understood why I got mad and did what I did. Some even confessed that they would do the same.</p>
<p>After a nice dinner Jaime prepared, we watched 1000 ways to die on t.v.</p>
<p>I was going to go to bed, but then I remembered than I left a conversation hanging with Michael.</p>
<p>I grabbed my phone and called him.</p>
<p>In less than a second he had already picked up.</p>
<p>"Are you alright?" was the first thing he asked.</p>
<p>"Yes..." </p>
<p>"What happened?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Nothing... really" I responded</p>
<p>"I can tell that you're lying Damian" came a firm response.</p>
<p>The truth is that I didn't want Michael to know what happened he might lose it and beat Lucas to death or something. Michael doesn't take it well when people hurt me. I never told this to anyone, but once the Joker kidnapped me and was torturing me, Batman was tracking me down and was taking a long time. Even though I told Father I saved myself, the reality was that Michael came and saved me in the process almost killing The Joker. </p>
<p>I knew Michael deserved the truth, but Father is already mad at me. He'll probably kill me if he found out that I have a TWIN!</p>
<p>I was about to make up some random lie, but Michael cut me off-</p>
<p>"Look, I can tell something happened. If you're not ready to tell me what it is, I can wait. But don't lie to me and tell me everything's fine because I know it's not. And I know you will tell me when you're ready to tell me." </p>
<p>I was tearing up, my brother always found some sappy speach that would make me cry. I promised him that I would eventually tell him and that if the situation got worse, I would tell him too.</p>
<p>We said our goodbyes and hang up the phone. But what Michael didn't know was that I made a quick stop at the bathroom, and made myself a new cut.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>DICK'S POV</p>
<p>I felt bad for yelling at Damian, for not thinking reasonably. To be honest Lucas's story doensn't sound belivable, but he's curretly Bruce's favorite.</p>
<p>I came a few hours later to The Titan's tower. It was night and I didn't expect anyone to be awake.</p>
<p>I made my way to my and Kori's bed, but the second I placed a foot on the  room Kori yelled out one word...</p>
<p>"COUCH"</p>
<p>I wanted to talk to her, but she didn't sound like she was in the mood. So as a good boyfriend I sleept on the couch.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The next morning:</p>
<p>DAMIAN'S POV</p>
<p>I woke up in the morning to find that my phone was filled with texts of three people: Lucas, Peter, and Chad.</p>
<p>(L: Lucas P:Peter, C: Chad)</p>
<p>L: Well look who's the little dissapointment?</p>
<p>C: I would say BIG dissapointment</p>
<p>P: If my parents saw me doing what you did to LUCAS they would KILL me. I'm surprised that you're dad didn't do more... you deserve more beatings than the ones you got.  </p>
<p>C: You're a failure in life.</p>
<p>L: You're worthless and stupid AND pathetic.</p>
<p>P: Stop taking the air that belongs to us and just kill yourself</p>
<p>P: Gosh, sometimes I wonder to myself who would be stupid enough to love you?</p>
<p>'Michael, he would be stupid enough love me' I thought. 'Wait, does he love me? he does, right? The Titans?'</p>
<p>C: When you die, you will go to hell. </p>
<p>L: Damian, one day, you will be on the ground and you will be bleeding, but the important thing we need to mention is that I will be standing infront of you and I WILL be superior than you.</p>
<p>There were other hurtful stuff in there. Some told me to kill myself others that no one loves me ect...</p>
<p>I didn't feel like eating breakfast anymore, I didn't feel like doing anything...</p>
<p>----- DICK'S POV-----</p>
<p>I woke up today I had a list of a few things I wanted to do...</p>
<p>1) apologize to Damian<br/>2) Ask why he did what he did.<br/>3) get over it.<br/>4) talk to Kori<br/>5) do a training session <br/>6) have a nice day.</p>
<p>Too bad I couldn't even do the first thing.</p>
<p>I got out of the couch and made my way to Damian's room. When I got there Garfield, Jaime, and Raven were standing there; consern written all over their faces.</p>
<p>"C'mon Damian, come out, we have that training thing today and you were super exited about it yesturday." tried Raven.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'll even let Terra beat me in such a humiliating way that you'll laugh" offered Garfield.</p>
<p>"I'll even make breakfast" said Jaime.</p>
<p>"Listen, I appreciate the effort, but I'm not in the mood today."  came a voice from the other room.</p>
<p>After a while they all left dissapointed.</p>
<p>"Hey, guys. How's it going?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Well, I don't know... are you going to GET MAD IF I ANSWER?" asked an angry Garfield.</p>
<p>The rest of them just left without a glace... I really needed to talk to Damian.</p>
<p>I softly knoked on the door. </p>
<p>"Hey Damian... it's me... Dick. I wanted to talk to you... please." I tried.</p>
<p>"GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!!" Screamed back Damian.</p>
<p>I tried again multiple times, but he didn't open the door.</p>
<p>I went to the kitchen to eat when I saw Kori.</p>
<p>"Kori!"</p>
<p>"What do you want Dick?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Can I talk to you?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>She then walked away.</p>
<p>Damian didn't even show up to training today.</p>
<p>The Titans then tried to convice him to come out and eat. Jaime made his favorite dish, Raven put on his favorite movie, Gar turned into small animals and tried to make it sound like he was hurt so Damian could come out, but nothing worked. He didn't even eat.</p>
<p>There was one curious thing though... I heard him talk to someone on the phone... I swear it sounded like he was talking to someone named Marcous, or Miguel, or Michael...      </p>
<p>-----A FEW MONTHS LATER-----<br/>(put whatever time you want)</p>
<p>DAMIAN'S POV:</p>
<p>I can't take it anymore... I know the Titans are trying their best to make me feel better, Michael has been calling more often, probably worried about me...</p>
<p>The bullying got worse... esypeciall got worse when I entered to school. Everyone was friends with Lucas, and that meant that the whole school bullied me. They would beat me up... steal my homework... ect...</p>
<p>Lucas also threw away my contact lenses and broke an extra pair of glasses I had. Now I can't see anything and my half green, half blue eyes are shown. I can't go on patrol because I am afraid I'll fight the victim instead of the bad guy.</p>
<p>I once called Superman 'Father' because I thought it was Batman the person infront of me... Father was next to Superman when I called him that... he thought I was ungrateful..., I almost crashed the batmobile... ect.</p>
<p>Grayson has been trying to talk to me, but I refuse to talk to him. Father is always mad at me (he told Damian he wished he was never born, and that he hates him) , Alfred has been trying to talk to me like Grayson, but I don't want them to know how weak I am...</p>
<p>Michael just recently told me that he's going to be in an importaint mission, he also told me that he won't be able to talk to me in a week. This is the perfect opportunity to put an end to his suffering; to everyone's suffering.</p>
<p>I was at the Titans Tower, reading my last book, when Garfield and Bettle came in. They offered me to go play volleyball with them, but I politely refused. And went to the bathroom, I then took out a knife and began cutting. Not realizing that I left my phone in the couch.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>GARFIELD'S POV</p>
<p>Damian has been acting strange... I wanted to tell Dick what Lucas told Damian, but Damian asked us not to.</p>
<p>Jaime sighed and sat down in the couch... he offered to play some video games and I agreed.</p>
<p>After 10 minutes of playing a phone began to ring. We turned around and saw Damian's phone.</p>
<p>"Who is it?" asked Jaime.</p>
<p>I looked at the phone the ID person was BBB Michael. 'who the hell is BBB Michael?' I thought.</p>
<p>"It's BBB Michael?" I answered.</p>
<p>Jaime glaced at me and told me to forget about the phone call since Damian probably didn't want us figuring it out.</p>
<p>And I did. I was about to put the phone away when Jaime stoped me and said-</p>
<p>"Dude, does it have a password?"</p>
<p>"No"</p>
<p>"Let's check what's in there"</p>
<p>"Why?"</p>
<p>"There could be a clue or something as to why Damian is acting weird"</p>
<p>The argument Jaime made sounded resonable so we started looking through the phone. What we found made us increadibly sad.</p>
<p>Damian was being bullied by his own brother, being bullied by the whole school, his father was always pissed at him, and he wasn't fighting back.</p>
<p>To be honest we looked through all the texts and the only people who hasn't said anything negative to him are the Titans (Dick included) and BBB Michael.</p>
<p>Talking about BBB Michael, he just called again. I looked at Jaime, who still had sad eyes, and picked up the phone.</p>
<p>"Hel-" I didn't even finish the word 'hello' when the person at the other line practically screamed:</p>
<p>"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY BROTHER YOU SON OF A BITCH? ANSWER ME NOW! OR LIVE THE REST OF YOUR LIFE IN HELL" </p>
<p>Wow, that sounded like something Damian would ay in his early says.</p>
<p>"Listen Bro, I haven't done anything to your brother!!!" I yelled out of pure fear.</p>
<p>"Wait... are you Garfield Logan and Jaime Reyes?" the person at the other end asked.</p>
<p>"How do you know who we are?"</p>
<p>"Nevermind that. I need a favor, go check on Damian and call me to see how he's doing. Please." begged the man before hanging up.</p>
<p>Jaime had a mix of confusion and fear in his eyes.  He got up and so did I.</p>
<p>We began walking to the bathroom were Damian was.</p>
<p>When we got there we softly knoked on the door.</p>
<p>"Damian, hermano, a guy called and asked us to check on you. Are you okay?" asked Jaime.</p>
<p>After a few minutes Damian didn't answer.</p>
<p>I got frustruated and screamed "DAMIAN OPEN THE DOOR OR I'LL OPEN IT MYSELF"</p>
<p>In less than a minute the door opened, to reveal a very pale, wrapped in a towel, and bleeding Damian.</p>
<p>We began to notice that the blood was coming from his wrists. Then his eyes rolled back and he passed out.</p>
<p>Jaime got in to the bathroom while I just stood like an idiot. </p>
<p>"GAR! I NEED YOU TO GO GET SOMEONE. NOW!" Jaime screamed.</p>
<p>I turned into the fastest animal I could think of and began my nessesary hunt.</p>
<p>BATMAN'SN POV</p>
<p>I felt horrible. The way I've been treating Damian. I told him that I hated him, that I wished he was never born. I never asked him how he felt about Lucas either. It's all been tough on him, but I made a promise to Damian that I'll be better.</p>
<p>Dick asked me to come to see some things about the new mission the Titans have been working on. I stopped the car and began walking into the tower.</p>
<p>I saw Garfield running like a crazy person around the tower.</p>
<p>"Can I help you?" I asked.</p>
<p>Gar looked up, and I took a notice that his eyes wided like if he found gold, he transformed into a gorila and grabbed me by the arm and began dragging me into a bathroom.</p>
<p>The next sight shocked me. I saw Blue Bettle kneeling infront if my dying son trying to stop the bleeding with toilet paper.</p>
<p>"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I screamed at Jaime, who was shaking.</p>
<p>I began carrying my son to the batmobile, so I can get him to the batcave with Alfred so he can get the medical attention he needs.</p>
<p>On the way to the batmobile I saw Dick who was walking with Kori, Raven, and Terra.</p>
<p>"Oh hey Bru- WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?" Dick shouted after seeing what I was carrying.</p>
<p>"No time, get in the car and start looking for supplies to stop the bleeding!" I instructed.</p>
<p>He wasted no time in doing what I told him to do. </p>
<p>When we got to the car I noticed that Damian's breathing was slowing down.</p>
<p>I drove as fast as I could towards the manor. Informing the situaltion to Alfred on the way there.</p>
<p>When we got to the Batcave Alfred had everything ready.</p>
<p>He told us to go wait outside and began doing his thing.</p>
<p>The Titans arrived soon after, all equally worried.</p>
<p>We sat down and began to think why would Damian do this?</p>
<p>"Garfield?" I asked</p>
<p>He looked up at me "Yes?"</p>
<p>"How did you find out about this?"</p>
<p>"Well... I... I shoot I forgot to call BBB Weirdo" said Garfield.</p>
<p>I see him take out Damian's phone and call someone with the ID of BBB Michael.</p>
<p>The person picked up  before the first ring.</p>
<p>"How is he?" asked Michael.</p>
<p>"Dude, I have no idea who you are or how you know Damian let alone me and Jaime, but Damian just tried to kill himself" cried Garfield.</p>
<p>"I see, is he alright?" he asked surprisigly calm.</p>
<p>"I don't know" said Garfield tears evident.</p>
<p>"I see... well that's all thank you!" Michael said before hanging up.</p>
<p>Everyone in the room was in shock, but didn't care about the call.</p>
<p>Lucas came in with popcorn in hand.</p>
<p>"What happened to him?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Damian just tried to kill himself" I aswered back.</p>
<p>"He just wants attention like a little kid." Lucas replied.</p>
<p>"Atleast he deserves the attention!" came a not so familiar voice.</p>
<p>Suddenly every Titan was unconscious.</p>
<p>"What the hell? Lucas stay close" I said.</p>
<p>Suddenly I see Damian... an older Damian. </p>
<p>He had a smug look on his face, and was compleatly unarmed.</p>
<p>"What do you want?" I asked.</p>
<p>"To kick both of your asses" he responded as he began to attack.</p>
<p>----- I don't know how to write a good fight scene-----</p>
<p>15 minutes later...</p>
<p>I was on the  ground... Michael was GOOD, I didn't even hold back, I was figthing full force . </p>
<p>I noticed that he had a bigger grudge agaist Lucas than anyone... what did that boy do.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>MICHAEL'S POV</p>
<p>I know everything... I finished the mission early and thought I should check Damian's social media to see if there's evidave about his strange behaviour. Then to find that the reason is bullying. Damn it.</p>
<p>He was getting better, and Lucas had to ruin everything.</p>
<p>I called my brother to tell him that everything is okay and that things are going to get better.</p>
<p>Another voice picked up the phone. By the background sound I could tell he wasn't alone and asumed the worse.</p>
<p>Then I realized it was my brother's friend Gar... and since he wasn't alone I guessed it was Jaime the one next to them.</p>
<p>I knew Damian would let anyone have his phone so I asked them to ckeck on him.</p>
<p>13 minutes passed and I received no phone call. So I started making my way to Gotham City first.</p>
<p>TWO hours later I receive the phone call from Gar... I am going to end Lucas.</p>
<p>I sneaked into the manor and found everyone with worried and hurt faces, but Lucas was eating popcorn as if he was enoying a good show.</p>
<p>"He just wats attention like a little kid" I heard him say... THAT pissed me off to no ends.</p>
<p>"Atleast he deserves attention" I replied angrily.</p>
<p>I then shoot everyone, as quick as I could, with a sleep venom (it won't kill them).</p>
<p>I then procedded to kick Batman's and Lucas's asses. It was easy...</p>
<p>Batman started getting up, but Alfred got out of the Batcave and looked at all of us...</p>
<p>"Master Damian is stable... Welcome Master Michael" was the only thing the old man said.</p>
<p>"No more fighting" was heard from him too.</p>
<p>Since the Titans were asleep Mr. Sperm Donor and I were the only ones that were able to come in... I didn't allow Lucas inside.</p>
<p>My brother's pale face was the first thing I noticed. Then it was the machines, the  bandages...</p>
<p>I wish I was there for him...</p>
<p>"Who are you?" asked my so called Father.</p>
<p>"I'm Michael Wayne... you're firstborn... I'm 21, Damian was born five years later... but we look exactly alike if you were to grab a 16 year old me..."</p>
<p>Father was in shock.</p>
<p>"Why didn't Damian tell me?" he asked.</p>
<p>"Because he's a selfish brat who wanted all the attention" I heard Lucas say.</p>
<p>"Lucas go outside" replied Batman.</p>
<p>"But-"</p>
<p>"Now"</p>
<p>Lucas then left and I finally anwered the question...</p>
<p>"Because I asked him not to... because as much as I love Damian... I also hold hate agaist you... if you're the greatest detective of the world... then why do I hate more people instead of loving a higher amount? Why did my brother just attempted suicide YOU FUCKER!? DID YOU KNOW LUCAS WAS A  BIG BULLY? HUH? LOOK AT THIS FUCKINF VIDEO YOU PIECE OF CRAP!" I yelled while holding my phone up so Bruce could see the video of Lucas breaking Damian's glasses then beating him up.</p>
<p>"Michael stop!" I heard a voice I wanted to hear for so long...</p>
<p>I turn around to see Damian barely standing... he came running towards us... and then runned past us? Was he hugging a rock?</p>
<p>Batman looks at me confused as to why Damian was begging a rock not to kill his Father.</p>
<p>I came near him and pulled out a pair of glasses I had incase anything happened to the ones he already had.</p>
<p>I then put the glasses on him... he looked embarrassed when he realized that he was hugging a rock.</p>
<p>I showed Batman the video of Damian getting bullied afterwards.</p>
<p>When Batman asked why Damian didn't tell him. Damian said it was because Batman was always so busy with Lucas he forgot abou Damian and told him that he was just jelous everytime Damian tried to open up about the subject.</p>
<p>Then I asked him why he did it.</p>
<p>Damian answered that he did it was because the comments started getting to him.</p>
<p>Then Dick came in and bathed Damian in his tears. He said that he was sorry and that he should be more like me.</p>
<p>Soon enough all the Titans woke up and we explained the situation for them.</p>
<p>I saw Kori and Dick talking about how I should be included in the Titans... I accepeted.</p>
<p>And in a week I moved in with the Titans because I realized, that all the hate that was pointed at my father was nothing compared to the love I had for my brother... or Alfred's cookies. I could have avoided my brother's attempted suicide if I had just introduced myself...</p>
<p>I Love My Brother...</p>
<p>-----BONUS SCENE-----</p>
<p>"Hey, Damian?" </p>
<p>"Yes Garfield?"</p>
<p>"What does BBB Michael stand for?"</p>
<p>"Best Big Brother Michael"</p>
<p>-----BONUS SCENE 2-----</p>
<p>"Hey Alfred?"</p>
<p>"Yes Master Michael?"</p>
<p>"How did you know who I was?"</p>
<p>"I know everything Master Michael..."</p>
<p>-----BONUS SCENE 3-----</p>
<p>"This is stupid Bruce! Who do you think you are Bruce? Giving me my child back because he's 'out of contol'"</p>
<p>"Michael said that he'll stay for a week at the manor as long as Lucas isn't here... Lucas is also severely grounded..."</p>
<p>"Foget about marrage!"</p>
<p>"Already have, Selina"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>